1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hockey equipment bags and more particularly pertains to a new hockey equipment bag for carrying and storing hockey equipment in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hockey equipment bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, hockey equipment bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,202 by Nelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,045 by Feret, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,038 by Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,847 by Picco; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,351 by Kelsall; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,061 by Johnston.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hockey equipment bag. The inventive device includes a main compartment with a spaced apart pair of ground engaging wheels rotatably mounted to a bottom panel of the main compartment. A back panel of the main compartment has a spaced apart pair of shoulder straps coupled thereto. A top panel of the main compartment has a handle strap coupled thereto. A lower front compartment is coupled to the front panel of the main compartment. The front panel of the main compartment has a spaced apart pair of substantially parallel elongate slits into the main compartment. A first side panel of the main compartment has a shoulder strap coupled thereto. Upper and lower side compartments are coupled to the first side panel. The lower side compartment has generally L-shaped pocket therein. An elongate tubular shaft sleeve coupled to the first side panel adjacent the back panel of the main compartment.
In these respects, the hockey equipment bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying and storing hockey equipment in an organized manner.